With You
by hana-chan kirei
Summary: Karin dan Akaba akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, yah walaupun tetap saja para all star selalu ikut campur/ LAST CHAPTER!/ AKarin dan slight HiruMamo pair, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Haha gimana kabar kalian? Galau ya? Sama! Kyahahahaha *ditimpuksandal* Oke, semoga fict ini bisa menambah kegalauan kalian! Muehehehe.

Fict ini merupakan sekuel dari fict yang terdahulu, "Winning Your Heart" disarankan sih memang membaca dan mereview fict itu dulu ._.d tapi kalau mau baca dan review ini dulu juga boleh kok, tenang ajah. Semua saya terima dengan lapang dada kok ._.d

Oh ya, juga terima kasih kepada LalaNur Aprilia yang udah me-review fict Winning Your Heart, yang lainnya udah dibales lewap PM ya ;)

Yosh! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: semi-AU, crackpair, OOC, typos, abalism**

* * *

_Aku kangen kamu, Hayato-kun._

Akaba tersenyum membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Di balasnya pesan singkat dari gadisnya itu dengan sangat bersemangat. Di ketiknya pesan singkat itu dengan cepat, ia tak ingin membuat gadisnya terlalu lama menunggu balasan darinya.

_Kau tahu? Rasa rinduku memiliki nada yang jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kamu rasakan._

Dan di sebrang sana gadisnya tersenyum simpul membaca balasannya itu.

"Hayato_-kun_, syukurlah sepertinya dirimu baik-baik saja di sana." Gumam gadis berkepang itu sambil menutup ponsel _flip_-nya. Tentunya sebelum itu ia sudah mengetik balasan untuk si pria.

_Kuharap kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ._

Tak selang berapa lama, sang gadis kembali mendapat balasan atas pesannya.

_Besok all star Jepang akan ke Osaka. Kita pasti bisa bertemu, gadis bernada lembut, satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai, Karin._

Karin merasakan pipinya perlahan menjadi panas dan memerah. Ah, dia terlalu rindu pada _ace _mata merah Bandou itu, sejak berpacaran dua bulan yang lalu mereka memang jarang bisa bertemu, selain karena kesibukan tim _football_ masing-masing jua karena jarak Tokyo-Osaka yang memisahkan mereka.

Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa rindunya akan suara merdu pria itu, jemari-jemari yang memetik gitar lembut, suara gitar listriknya, cara berbicara pria itu yang tak pernah lepas dari musik. Rindu, ia merindukan segala hal tentang Hayato Akaba.

Besok, ia akan bisa bertemu dengan pangerannya dan sepertinya malam ini ia tak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi karena terlalu senang.

.

/~With You~/

.

"Heh, Gitar _Otaku_! Kenapa dari tadi kau memainkan ponselmu sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas begitu? Menjijikkan tahu!" Kotaro—seperti biasa, memberi komentar sinis pada hal-hal yang dilakukan Akaba, rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya.

"Fuu … Orang bernada sumbang sepertimu tak akan bisa mengerti, Kotaro." Akaba membalas perkataan Kotaro padanya sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya di tangan.

"Apa hubungannya dengan musik, Bodoh!" Kotaro berbalik tersinggung dan marah, menghujami Akaba dengan air liur dan seribu macam makiannya.

"Besok bakal ketemu Karin-_san_ ya, Akaba?" ucap Julie di tengah-tengah usahanya menjauhkan Kotaro dari Akaba agar pertikaian itu tak berlanjut.

Akaba hanya membalas dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Huh! Pantas saja kau seperti orang gila senyum-senyum begitu! Dasar Gitar _Otaku_!" agaknya amarah Kotaro masih belum padam. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meremas wajah Akaba, dalam arti tidak sebenarnya tentunya.

"Fuu … terima kasih sudah peduli padaku, Kotaro. Sampai jumpa besok," Akaba berlalu meninggalkan Kotaro dan Julie sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia benar-benar merasa senang sekarang, tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Kembali kau Gitar _Otaku_! Jangan kabur!" kali ini sepertinya Kotaro benar-benar akan meremas wajah Akaba. Secara harfiah.

.

/~With You~/

.

Esoknya,

Hari ini shinkansen tujuan Osaka disewa penuh oleh _all star_ Jepang. Jangan ditanya di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk menyewa sebuah shinkansen. Ingat? Mereka punya seorang atau mungkin tepatnya seekor setan yang pernah menyewa Tokyo Tower, jadi sebuah shinkansen bukanlah masalah.

"Kekekeke."

Ah, setan itu tertawa 'riang'.

"Hiruma! Kenapa tidak ada orang selain kita di kereta ini? Ini hebat sekali!" Kurita datang ke tempat Hiruma dengan wajah senang—sambil membawa banyak makanan di tangannya. Tentu saja.

"Oh aku tidak tahu mengapa Gendut Sialan, mungkin saja karena kita terlalu terkenal dan membuat orang-orang itu takut untuk sekereta dengan kita." Jawab Hiruma dengan tampang menyebalkannya seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja karena kau mengancam mereka 'kan?" Ucap _all star_ yang lain serempak dengan memasang wajah _facepalm_.

.

/~With You~/

.

Karaoke, ya, mereka sedang berkaraoke di dalam shinkansen yang entah mengapa bisa menjadi mewah seperti itu, ada karaoke set, tv plasma, sofa bulu, internet, bahkan kasur untuk tidur! Ini penginapan atau kereta? Hiruma, ah aku kehabisan kata-kata atas ulahmu.

"Tidak adakah salah satu dari kalian yang ingin bertanya mengapa kita bisa di sini?" Ikyyu mencoba mempertanyakan nasibnya, atau nasib mereka tepatnya di sela-sela acara karaoke mereka yang amat heboh itu.

"Tidak perlu bertanya, Hiruma di balik semua ini, jadi kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal itu, menurutku." Ucap Marco sambil menegak colanya yang entah ke berapa botol baginya hari ini.

Tapi seramai-ramainya suasana di sana saat itu, ada seorang yang amat kita kenal karena rambut merahnya yang nyentrik sedang terdiam di sudut, termangu memandang keluar jendela kereta, senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Jika dia benar-benar jadi pasien di sana, aku rela menyusulnya, ehm.

"Hei, Akaba! Kulihat daritadi kau hanya melamun melihat keluar jendela, kenapa tak ekspresikan saja kesenanganmu karena akan bertemu Karin dengan berkaroke dengan kami!" sorak Mizumachi yang disambut jitakan Kakei.

Akaba tersentak dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum, "Apa ada lagu cinta baru yang bagus saat ini?" ujarnya bersemangat sambil mengambil mike.

Cewek-cewek pasti akan menjerit melihat senyuman Akaba, ehm berhubung cewek di sana hanya ada Mamori dan Suzuna, dan mereka sudah menjadi hak milik sang raja setan dan _eyeshield_ 21, maka diputuskan saya sajalah yang berteriak sebagai wakil dari cewek-cewek itu. AAAAAAAA AKABA KAU GANTENG SEKALI!

"Aku tahu lagu yang tekenal saat ini, tapi aku tak tahu apakah itu lagu cinta atau bukan, soalnya lagu ini dari luar negri." Sena angkat bicara, unjuk gigi atas eksistensinya sebagai anak alay yang hafal semua lagu di luar kepala tanpa tahu artinya. Sena, kau?

"Baiklah, putarkan itu saja." Sepertinya Akaba amat bersemangat mendapat kesempatan untuk tampil di ajang karaoke _all star_ ini. Apaan deh.

Sena memilih lagu tersebut di layar _touchscreen _dan kemudian mengalunlah musik dengan nada penuh semangat, bersamaan dengan munculnya tiga wanita berambut warna-warni berbaju motif MACAN di monitor. Eh?

_**OOOOO OOOOO OOOO**_

Tu-tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku kenal lagu ini! Ini kan! Ini!

_**IWAK PEYEK~ IWAK PEYEK~ IWAK PEYEK~ NASI JAGUNG!**_

YIHAAAAAA _ALL STAR_ DIGOYANG!

.

/~With You~/

.

Tim Teikoku Alexanders baru saja selesai latihan siang ini, Karin langsung pergi menuju ruang loker dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Karin! Tunggu aku!" Yamato mengejarnya dan mencoba menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan kaki Karin, "sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat, pasti karena dia akan datang 'kan?" sambung Yamato saat berhasil menyusul _quarterback_ perempuan itu.

"um," Karin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yamato dengan anggukan kecil, selebihnya ia menjawab dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Kita akan menyambut mereka bersama-sama, tapi kenapa kamu harus terburu-buru begitu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan jantungku dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya, Yamato-_kun_. Seharian ini aku tak bisa berhenti berdebar." Karin berkata dengan suara kecil sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup tak karuan karena senang.

Yamato tersenyum, dielusnya kepala perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu lembut, "Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

.

/~With You~/

.

"OSAKA!"

Semuanya berteriak begitu pintu kereta terbuka dan berlarian keluar dari kereta, Mamori tampak sedang membungkuk berterima kasih dan meminta maaf pada masinis kereta dan para awaknya.

Mizumachi membentur pintu kereta karena tak sadar dengan tinggi badannya. Kakei dengan setengah kesal menarik Mizumachi menjauh agar tak menganggu di pintu keluar.

Marco memakai jasnya kembali dan membawa sebotol aqu—cola ditangannya.

Monta, Sena, Suzuna dan Riku asik bercengkrama setelah keluar dari kereta.

Shin dan Sakuraba membeli minuman kaleng di mesin otomatis di dekat sana, untungnya saja Sakuraba pada detik-detik terakhir mengingatkan Shin untuk tak membeli minuman di mesin itu sendirian.

Kurita bercengkrama dengan gurunya—Banba.

Kotaro berbicara bayak pada Musashi, namun lelaki bertampang tua itu hanya menanggapi singkat-singkat, membuat Kotaro kesal dan menendang-nendang kaleng yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Shien—m, maksudku Kid, menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok dan Tetsuma ada di sebelahnya.

Otawara jangan ditanya, dia 'berbagi aroma' seperti biasa. Ikyyu yang berada di dekat situ semaput seketika.

Sedangkan Hiruma melirik jam tangannya lalu menyeringai. Mas, Mas, ada apa ya?

Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, Agon, Yamabushi dan Gaou tidak bisa datang, semoga saja mereka tak membuat konspirasi untuk menghancurkan perdamaian dunia. Semoga saja.

Lalu Tuan Mata Merah kita, Akaba yang keluar paling akhir menyandang kotak gitarnya di pundaknya dan berjalan keluar kereta, raut wajahnya tetap tak berubah, raut wajah bahagia.

"Jadi, kita akan ke mana dulu?" semua mata mengarah pada kapten mereka, Hiruma Youichi, menggantungkan asa mereka pada pria bergigi taring semua itu.

"Kita ke penginapan dulu, setelah itu baru akan kuputuskan kita akan ke mana." Hiruma melangkahkan kaki keluar stasiun, semua mengikuti dari belakang sambil manggut-manggut.

"Oh ya," Hiruma membalikkan kepalanya 180 derajat—salah satu dari banyak keahlian aneh yang dimilikinya, "Mata Merah Sialan, jika kubilang hari ini kita tak jadi ke Teikoku bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada meremehkan dan tampang menyebalkan-minta-ditimpuk-pake-sempak-nya.

"Fuu … coba saja Hiruma, kujamin besok kau tak akan bisa lagi melihat matahari terbit." Ujar Akaba sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kekekekekekeke!"

Mamori yang berada di dekat Hiruma menyikut komandan dari neraka itu pelan.

.

/~With You~/

.

"Apa mereka masih lama?" Karin melirik jam tangan warna merahnya untuk kesekian kalinya sore ini. Antara khawatir dan rasa tak sabar bertemu Akaba.

"Kakei bilang, mereka ke penginapan dulu, baru mungkin nanti akan ke sini." Ucap Yamato setelah melihat sms dari Kakei. Ciee ciee smsan sama Kakei tuh, cieeeeeeehmp—a, ampun mas, jangan _Kaisar Charge_ saya!

"Apa maksudnya mungkin?" dahi Karin mengernyit mendengar hal itu. Tenang Mbak, saya juga heran kok.

"Entahlah, tapi yah, kamu tahu 'kan Hiruma seperti apa."

Karin hanya mengerucut di bangkunya karena harus menunggu lebih lama.

.

/~With You~/

.

Kaki-kaki tak berdosa dan memiliki perbedaan jumlah bulu itu memasuki sebuah hotel mewah, hotel itu bernuansa krem dan kuning keemasan dengan langit-langit yang menjulang tinggi dan dihiasi lampu-lampu cantik.

Mereka mangap dan bertingkah laku norak, tapi untunglah tidak semuanya berbuat seperti itu, ya, karena ini bukan anggota Deimon yang primitif itu.

Pelayan dan _manager_ hotel menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan _red carpet_ dan pelayanan terbaik, tentu saja di dalam hatinya mereka merutuki anak-anak _all star_ ini. Terutama kaptennya.

"Silahkan pilih kamar yang kalian suka," _resepsionist_ mempersilakan mereka memilih nomor kamar yang mereka sukai, setelah memlih, tanpa babibu lagi mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Satu orang satu kamar? _Not bad_.

.

/~With You~/

.

Akaba yang baru sampai di kamarnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, mencoba menghubungi gadis _quarterback_nya. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Agaknya sang gadis sedang tak memegang ponselnya. Mungkin ia sedang tertidur? Akaba bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Saat memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, terdengarlah teriakan Hiruma dari lantai dasar. Hei, hei, ini lantai 50 lho!

.

/~With You~/

.

Berdasarkan komando dari Hiruma yang baik hati, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di SMA Teikoku yang indah bak surga. Jika diizinkan, mungkin sudah ada peri-peri yang berlalu-lalang di halaman Teikoku yang indah itu.

Tepat saat mereka memasuki gerbang, anak-anak tim 2-6 Teikoku Alexanders bersorak sorai menyambut mereka. Berasa pulang haji nih, eh.

Saat memasuki gedung aula sekolah, tim 1 sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan berpakaian rapi. Hei, Yamato, makin tampan saja kau!

Mereka langsung bersalaman dan bercipika-cipiki satu sama lain, oh tidak yang terakhir itu tidak terjadi, sungguh, mereka belum mau menjadi _all star_ maho.

Akaba mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap orang di sana. Namun apa dikata, ia tak bisa menemukan gadisnya di keramaian tersebut. Semua orang di sana mengerling nakal ke arahnya sambil senyum-senyum maho, walaupun katanya tadi belum siap untuk menjadi maho, "Mencari seseorang, Tuan Mata Merah?"

Rasanya Akaba saat itu juga ingin menciumkan wajah mereka satu per satu ke lantai. Ayo lakukan Akaba, kau bersamaku!

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

Langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa berlari ke arah kerumunan manusia itu, siluet yang sangat dikenal, dengan kepangan panjang dan badan rampingnya—Karin Koizumi, ya itu dia.

Langkah kaki itu seketika berhenti saat mata kedua sejoli itu bertemu. Atmosfir di sana menjadi terasa amat berbeda, hawa menjadi pink dan bunga mawar bertaburan, aliran waktu dan denyut jantung serasa berhenti, oke, itu lebay.

Karin menundukkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat lebih lama ke arah pria yang amat ia rindukan itu, pipinya memanas dan bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari matanya yang indah, pundaknya berguncang. Ia menangis bahagia.

Akaba melepaskan kotak gitar yang ia sandang ke pundak dan memberikannya pada Mamori untuk dijaga, yah karena _manager_ itu orang yang ia anggap paling waras di sana. Setelah memberikan kotak gitarnya pada Mamori, Akaba berjalan perlahan ke arah Karin, membuat semua orang di sana gemas karena Akaba berjalan seperti siput. Suzuna yang tak tahan menjambak-jambak rambut Monta dan Sena, setelah ini mereka pasti akan mengalami gejala kebotakan secara bersamaan.

Setelah tepat berada di depan gadis itu, Akaba mengangkat wajah Karin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat semua orang di sana semakin menahan napas, yah asal jangan ada yang menahan kentut sajalah. Otawara? Oh, pantatnya sudah disumpal sesuatu oleh anak-anak _all star_ sebelum menuju kemari. Achilles? Oh, sedari tadi dia sudah menggaruk-garuk dinding di pojok ruangan, meminjam kata Kisaragi dari Hakushu, indah sekali!

Kedua tangan Akaba itu menghapus bulir air mata yang ada di wajah Karin, mata mereka kembali bertemu, ada perasaan bergejolak di dada masing-masing dari keduanya. Akaba meraih kepala Karin dan menunduk, yak, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, makin dekat …

_**DUUUT**_

"Ah, maaf kelepasan, hehe."

Yap! Penyumpal pantat Otawara lepas pemirsa! Alhasil semua langung cengo di tempat. Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu teman-teman? Ayo lari!

"TIDAKKK! SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAN!"

Yah, gak jadi dapat tontonan gratis deh. Lain kali, sumpal pantat Otawara dengan campurn titanium seperti _mouth piece_ punya Gaou ya, teman-teman?

.

/~With You~/

.

**TBC GAK YAAA? GIMANA YAAA?**

* * *

A/N

Ada yang kangen sama aku? *wink

Yak aku kembali dengan fict gaje-abal-romancegajadi-humorgaberasa lagi ._.d dan lagi itu judulnya abal banget -_- yah semoga saja bisa menghibur sedikit lah ya~

Oh ya, ada yang nantiin fict-fictku yang lain nggak? *PDabis* hehe maap kalau updatenya lemot, apa daya, WB menyerang, kantuk menghadang, ehm.

Yaaa~ fict ini kupersembahkan untuk semua, semoga suka walau pun yah, pairnya minoritas. Tapi aku suka banget pair ini, mereka unyu! Od oh ya ini juga buat uke-ku tersayang, **amandaKYUte** ;) semangat UNnya ya, Hun! :9

Oke, oke kepada semua yang udah baca sampai sini, yang udah rela membuang waktunya baca fict + a/n super gaje ini, makasih banyak yah, boleh minta reviewnya 'kan? ._.d

Kritik? Saran? Permintaan? Gebukan? #eh Sampaikan lewat review ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: semi-AU, crackpair, OOC, typos, abalism**

* * *

Tak seperti _all star _Jepang bagian Kantou yang libur, _all star_ Jepang bagian Kansai, tepatnya yang bersekolah di SMA Teikoku harus bersekolah hari ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja komandan setan itu bertindak dengan mengancam kepala sekolah Teikoku untuk memberikan libur, kalau tidak pun anak-anak itu sebenarnya bisa bolos seenaknya karena kedudukan mereka yang tinggi.

Namun akibat aksi pencegahan dari sang _manager_ pengalih dunianya, dan serta karena kedisiplinan murid-murid Teikoku yang berlebihan membuat tak satu pun rencana setan untuk memboloskan mereka dapat terlaksana dengan baik dan benar. Halah.

Alhasil, selama menunggu anak-anak Teikoku pulang sekolah, mereka diizinkan untuk berkeliaran mengitari SMA Teikoku, tentu saja mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh yang sudah mereka anggap hal yang biasa.

Kita mulai dari Musashi dan Kotaro, mereka langsung menuju lapangan _amefuto_ untuk latihan, tidak ketinggalan juga Shin dan Banba bersama mereka. Yah, mereka memang terlalu rajin.

Suzuna dan Sena pacaran di balik semak, eh bukan, mereka sedang mengitari Teikoku kok, sama-sama Ikyyuu dan Riku juga. Jangan salah paham dulu deh ya.

Monta tiba-tiba langsung berlari ke arah pepohonan tinggi yang ada di sudut halaman Teikoku setelah ia melihat sebuah pohon pisang raksasa_. What?_ Sekolah macam apa yang memiliki pohon pisang raksasa di halaman sekolahnya? Mungkin hal ini akan membuat Monta sangat ingin pindah ke Teikoku, namun sayang, tentunya tuan Hiruma tak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu. Juga mungkin karena Teikoku pun tak akan menerima karena tampangnya. Jangan sedih ya, Monmon.

Sakuraba memakai topi menutup separuh wajahnya dan berjalan dengan pelan—takut kalau-kalau ternyata di sini juga ada fans fanatiknya. Namun dugaannya salah, sepertinya di sini tak ada yang mengenalinya. Dengan hati yang senang karena merasa bebas, ia pun membuka topinya yang sejak tadi bertengger di kepalanya tersebut—

"KYAAAAA! ITU SAKURABA DARI JARIPRO 'KAN?"

—lautan wanita tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Sakuraba hanya bisa menangisi kebodohannya.

Sedangkan Otawara sedang kentut-ngupil seperti biasa, tenang saja, walaupun seperti itu dia bahagia kok.

Kurita disuguhi makanan super banyak oleh Ibu Kantin sekolah yang sangat menyukai anak-anak berbadan raksasa seperti Kurita dan memberi makan mereka, Anda memiliki hobi yang aneh, Bu Kan.

Hiruma? Ia sedang gandengan dengan um ... Mamori? Sayang sekali kalian salah. Raja setan itu sedang gandengan dengan jodohnya sehidup semati, laptop dan senjata api, lagi-lagi. Sedangkan Mamori hanya berjalan dalam diam di sebelahnya karena mulutnya yang tergolong cerewet itu sudah disumpal oleh kue sus hasil sogokan Hiruma.

Marco sedang duduk-duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang rindang, sedang asik smsan sama Himuro ditemani sebotol colanya yang amat sangat setia.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Marco, Kid juga sedang leyeh-leyeh di rumput dan ada Tetsuma dengan gaya kaku keretanya duduk di sebelah Kid.

Mizumachi langsung loncat ke kolam renang, sedangkan Kakei hanya bisa melihat dari tepi kolam, tak bawa baju ganti, katanya dan ia pun tak seberani Mizumachi untuk berenang tanpa baju di kolam renang sekolah orang seperti ini. Kakei sok malu-malu mau ah.

Lalu mari kita lihat orang terakhir yang merupakan tokoh utama yang amat tampan namun ngenes ini, si merah Hayato Akaba. Ia sedang menunggu Karin pulang sekolah tepat di sebelah pintu kelas Karin. Mau dikatai _stalker_ pun ia tak akan mundur. Ia menunggu di sana dengan sabar, tanpa sepengetahuan Karin tentunya.

.

/~With You~/

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan seluruh pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Murid-murid SMA Teikoku keluar kelas dengan tertib, sangat berbeda dengan SMA Deimon yang serampangan.

Tapi ada yang berbeda di siang ini, ada seseorang yang mencolok sekali dan menarik perhatian dengan rambut merah dan gitar di pundak. Sebagian siswa di sana sudah mengetahui siapa pria ini, sebagian lagi menebak-nebak ada apa gerangan ia sedang sendirian di sini. Asalkan jangan disangka orang mesum sajalah. Yah, tak semua orang tahu pria ini sedang menunggu kekasihnya dengan cara yang agak tidak lazim.

_**SRAKK**_

Pintu kelas yang sejak tadi ditunggui Akaba akhirnya terbuka, tak tertuiliskan oleh author rasa senang Akaba saat ini. Rasanya seperti terbang ke angkasa, bertemu paus—oke mulai ngaco. Yah pokoknya pria merah ini benar-benar senang.

Satu orang keluar dari tampilannya sepertinya ia seorang guru, dua orang keluar, tiga ... Karin kemana sih?

Akaba yang mulai tak sabar itu pun menerobos masuk ke kelas, padahal semua murid belum keluar, dia benar-benar tak sabaran. Seperti bukan dia? Ya memang, dia sedang terbuai cinta, uhuk.

Di sudut kelas, ia menemukan gadisnya di sudut kelas. Matanya menyipit dan alisnya bertaut melihat gadisnya itu. Karin sedang berjongkok panik mencari sesuatu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi rambut _quarterback_ perempuan itu tergerai, diulangi TERGERAI tanpa ada kepangan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Akaba mendekati Karin yang sepertinya perempuan itu masih tak menyadari kehadiran pangeran merahnya. Saat sudah dekat, pria itu menarik lembut rambut halus Karin yang tergerai.

"Fuu ... Sayang, ada apa? Sepertinya kamu sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting sampai-sampai tidak menyadari aliran musikku."

APA? Akaba pakai 'sayang-sayang' segala? Sial, Karin kau terlalu beruntung!

Karin yang tadi jongkok dan panik langsung diam, gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati Akaba sedang tersenyum kepadanya bak malaikat bergitar. Bisa bayangkan?

Gadis berkepang—yang saat ini tanpa kepang itu lantas berteriak histeris layaknya orang bertemu setan, setan bergitar? Hm ...

"KYAAAAAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Akaba langsung menahan tubuh Karin agar tidak lari dan berontak, padahal Karin 'kan tak berontak sama sekali, ia hanya berteriak histeris saja. Akaba modusmu sudah terbaca tahu!

"Fuu ... Karin Sayang, kamu kenapa?"

Saya brb dulu mau muntah tambah mau mutilasi Karin.

Dalam pelukan Akaba, Karin langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik _gitar otaku_ itu, modus nih ye, "Ja-jangan lihat aku ... aku malu ...,"

"Malu?"

Akaba melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Karin lebih dekat. Karin pun selangkah mundur menjauhi Akaba, gadis itu kemudian memainkan ujung rambut yang ia miliki dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku kehilangan ikat rambutku tadi, aku tak siap untuk bertemu denganmu jika rambutku seperti ini, aku hanya tak percaya diri ...," sambil berkata seperti itu Karin memasang wajah yang begitu imut dengan tetap memainkan telunjuknya di ujung rambut. Akaba yang melihat itu mengelus-ngelus dada untuk menahan diri agar tak berbuat macam-macam terhadap makhluk yang ada di depannya kini. Ckckck.

Akaba mendekat kembali pada gadisnya, mendekapnya kembali dengan lembut, "Karin ..., melodimu begitu indah, tak penting bagaimana model rambutmu, aku tetap mencintaimu." Yak, brb muntah part II.

Namun sepertinya mereka 'agak' melupakan kondisi kelas yang masih dipenuhi murid-murid Teikoku.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nggak di mana-mana kelakuan anak-anak SMA sama, tak terkecuali sekolah elit seperti Teikoku pun.

.

/~With You~/

.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan _amefuto_ Teikoku Alexanders, rencananya hari ini mereka akan latihan gabungan _all star_. Hiruma mah, cuma alasannya yang pergi liburan, ujung-ujungnya pasti latihan lagi. Dasar setan maniak lati—eeh, jauhkan AK47 itu dariku, Hiruma!

"Kekekeke bagaimana? Seragam Teikoku itu sepertinya cocok untuk kalian, kenapa tak masuk di sini saja?" ya, mereka menggunakan seragam Teikoku Alexanders untuk latihan siang ini. Bukannya mereka lupa membawa seragam masing-masing, tapi karena Teikoku sudah mempersiapkannya untuk mereka, tak salah juga untuk mencoba, bukan?

Semua hanya memasang wajah malas menanggapi pernyataan bodoh ke Hiruma dan setan itu tertawa makin keras.

"Jadi kita akan latihan seperti apa kali ini, Hiruma?" Kid malah balik bertanya dan tak mengubris pertanyaan Hiruma sebelumnya.

"Hm ... Bagaimana kalau kita mengetes kehebatan _quarterback_ Teikoku? Bagaimana kalau dia melawan salah satu dari _lineman_ kita?" setan itu lagi-lagi memasang wajah super menyebalkannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Akaba yang tadi sedang duduk di _bench _sambil men-_tuning_ gitarnya langsung berdiri dan langsung memakai _helm_-nya, "Fuu ... Hiruma, kenapa tak kau tantang saja kami berdua sekaligus?"

"Ho ... tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin salah satu," wajahnya semakin menyebalkan saja, membuat Akaba ingin men-_tuning_ wajah menyebalkan itu. Sabar Mas, sabar ...

_**PRAK**_

Di saat yang tegang itu tiba-tiba Mamori yang tadi membawa beberapa minuman botol di tanggannya menjatuhkan botol-botol minuman tersebut sesaat setelah mengecek ponsel Be-Benya yang tadi berdering. Wajahnya berubah serius sekali.

"Aku difolback ...,"

Dan semua pun berlarian ke arah Mamori untuk memeluknya, tak terkecuali komandan setan itu, malah ia yang paling cepat memeluk Mamori.

Sepertinya latihan diundur untuk beberapa menit, ya ya.

.

/~With You~/

.

"SS-ET! HUT!"

Atas komando dari _quarterback _perempuan yang cantik itu, bola dilemparkan dari Heracles yang menjadi _center_ padanya. Taka langsung berlari menuju rute _pass_nya dan tentunya dijaga oleh Monta.

Tabrakan antar _lineman_ pun tentunya merupakan suatu syarat, saat tepat Heracles akan tumbang oleh Kurita, Karin langsung melemparkan bolanya ke Taka dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh pria elang itu.

TOUCH DOWN! Nilai pertama untuk tim Teikoku.

"Hiruma, strategi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Kakei bertanya saat mereka sudah kembali pada posisi awal.

"Kekekeke, hancurkan saja _quarterback_nya dengan _blitz_ ya 'kan, Shin?" sang komandan setan menunjuk ke arah Shin dengan dagunya.

"Benar sekali, Hiruma." Jawab Shin dengan gaya terfavoritnya, mengenakan sarung tangan. Aduh Mas, plis deh ya, itu gaya sekali-kali bisa tuker nggak sih?

Banba langsung _facepalm_, "Dia itu perempuan tahu ..."

"Kekekekeke!"

.

/~With You~/

.

"SET! HUT!" komando dari Hiruma dan semua langsung bersiap-siap dan memasang wajah super serius, walaupun ini memang hanya pertandingan latihan. Hiruma memberikan bola pada Riku yang menjadi _runner_ dan Riku siap berlari ...

_**KRUUUUUUKKK~**_

Eh bunyi apaan tuh? Setahuku bunyi kentut Otawara tidak bernada sumbang seperti itu 'kan?

"Pantesan aku merasa ada yang aneh ...," ucap Riku sambil memegangi perutnya yang bergetar hebat.

Semuanya merasakan hal yang sama dan memegangi perutnya masing-masing seperti Riku, "SEKARANG SUDAH SORE DAN KITA BELUM MAKAN SIANG!"

Hiruma cuma bisa nyengir saat semua anak buahnya itu mengejarnya dengan batu bata merah.

.

/~With You~/

.

Di sini mereka sekarang, di sebuah restoran _barbeque _yang cukup terkenal di kota Osaka.

Semuanya duduk lesehan dengan makanan yang sudah terhidang pada sebuah meja yang amat besar dan panjang. Jangan takut siapa yang akan sanggup membayar semua makanan itu, kita punya artis Sakuraba, Marco yang mafia, oh atau Hiruma yang punya kekuasaan mendunia. Jadi, kenapa harus takut untuk mempertanyakan siapa yang akan membayar semua ini? Yah, kecuali otakmu setaraf dengan otak Sena, itu adalah hal yang wajar ...

"Kak Mamori, siapa yang akan membayar semua ini?" Sena mempertanyakan hal ini karena ia tak ingin menjadi _all star_ tukang cuci piring atau _all star_ peminta-minta. _See_? Otak Sena memang terlalu pas-pasan dan adalah tugas kehormatan bagi seorang malaikat seperti Mamori untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu padanya.

"Itu tak penting, Sena! Yang penting kita bisa makan!" dan adalah tugas Monta untuk berpikir lebih pas-pasan dari Sena, begitulah.

"Hehe, iya juga ya ...," Sena menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal namun ketombean.

"Sepertinya ini terlalu banyak," Kakei tak cukup yakin jika makanan itu bisa mereka habiskan.

"Menurutku juga seperti itu." Marco meneguk kembali colanya. Ini anak, minum cola mulu! Sakit maag baru tau rasa!

"Hm ... kalorinya tak seimbang, jadi aku akan makan sedikit saja." Shin pun ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Kekeke tak usah khawatir, _All Star_ Sialan! Untuk apa kita membawa raksasa gendut satu itu?" ujar Hiruma sambil memulai ritual makannya.

"Ya Teman-teman! Kalau tidak habis berikan saja semuanya padaku!" Kurita berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan namun pengucapannya tetap amat jelas. Sepertinya ia menguasai salah satu tehnik rahasia, _**eat talk**_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat makan!"

.

/~With You~/

.

"Teman-teman Teikoku, karena besok hari libur, bagaimana jika kalian menginap di hotel kami saja?" Sakuraba memberi usul di tengah-tengah acara makan yang yah, tak jauh dari kata kacau tersebut.

"Ngha! Itu ide yang bagus, Sakuraba!" Mizumachi menanggapi sambil melepas baju kaosnya yang tentunya sama sekali tak relevan dengan perkataannya.

"Buahahahaha! Tentu saja! Sakuraba 'kan _receiver_ Ojo!" dan Otawara malah memberikan pernyataan yang semakin tak terarah membuat sakit kepala yang ngetik.

Taka melirik pada Yamato yang duduk di sebelahnya, cie cieeee—hmmbpp ternyata sang kaisar tersebut sedang asik _update_ status twitter, **Yamato-matTakeruabsolut**: Duuuh, anak _all star _riuh banget deh, aku 'kan jadi nggak bisa makan dengan tenang =3=. Ternyata Yamato bisa sok imut juga.

"Gimana, Yamato?"

"Hem? Ah? Gimana apanya?" Yamato yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan _smartphone-_nya itu tentunya tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Taka, ternyata sang kaisar bisa juga terkena twitter _addict_.

"Fuu ... tentang acara menginap di hotel kami. Tak kusangka _best player_ sepertimu bisa tidak _smart_ juga." Ujar Akaba sambil mengejreng gitarnya.

"Jangan pakai kata-kataku!" serobot Kotaro sebelum Yamato sempat membalas perkataan Akaba.

"Menginap? Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Baiklah, suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk bisa bermalam di tempat kalian."

HORE!

Niatnya sih mereka mau bersulang, tapi ini kok malah jadi joget iwak peyek berjemaah? Video-in ah.

.

/~With You~/

.

Mereka sudah seperti bajing saja lompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Kali ini mereka melompat ke hotel untuk ganti _scene_ menjadi malam, ehm.

_Resepsionist _memberikan kuci kamar masing-masing pada Yamato, Taka, Karin, Heracles dan Achilles. Seperti _all star_ lainnya, mereka juga mendapatkan kamar satu orang satu.

Malam ini sih rencananya yang cowok-cowok mau ngumpul di salah satu kamar setelah acara mandi dan ganti baju selesai, yang cewek-cewek pun sebenarnya masuk acara ngumpul-ngumpul tersebut, tapi karena Suzuna dan Mamori sangat penasaran tentang cerita cinta Karin, mereka lebih memilih untuk ngerumpi di kamar lain.

.

/~With You~/

.

Semua anak cowok sudah berkumpul dan duduk membuat lingkaran di kamar yang terpilih, kamar Hiruma. Karena kamarnya dua kali lebih besar dari kamar yang lain, yah dia sang kapten dan dia yang membayar ini semua, jadi tak masalah 'kan?

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Riku merapatkan jaketnya, ternyata kamar Hiruma begitu dingin, kontras dengan kampung halaman setan itu, neraka.

"Bagaimana kalau permainan pesan berantai?" Monta mencoba mengajukan usulnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Monta. Tapi permainan itu terlalu kekanakan untuk kita, menurutku." Marco menolak usul Monta dan disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita arisan? Sepertinya jumlah orangnya cukup." Shin mengatakan hal super di luar dugaan itu dengan _innocent face. _Jelas semua orang di sana menolak usulnya dan membenturkan kepala masing-masing ke lantai.

"Kalau cerita seram?" Yamato mengusulkan dengan nada ringan, semua orang serempak mengangguk setuju, namun hanya author yang menggeleng kuat.

"Itu sepertinya tak mungkin, Yamato. Author kita adalah seorang penakut tentang hal gaib tingkat tinggi." Tanggap Taka memaparkan kelemahan saya sambil mentup buku yang tadi ia baca, komik hentai yang dipinjamnya dari Kotaro. Apa?

Kotaro melirik komiknya itu, "Bagaimana kalau cerita dewasa?" semua langsung menggeleng dengan kuat dan cepat, tepat saat Kotaro mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tanda tanya.

"Fuu ... lihat? Siapa yang berotak kotor di sini?" Akaba langsung kena semprot ludah Kotaro yang ajaibnya tidak pernah mengenai wajah tampan tersebut.

"Memangnya kau punya ide apa, _Gitar Otaku_?" Kotaro kesal sekali karena jurus mautnya itu tak pernah berhasil.

"Fuu ... tentu ada, dan jauh lebih bagus dari punyamu tentunya."

Semua menatap Akaba dengan tatapan penuh harap semoga idenya kali ini tidak sengaco ide-ide sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _boyband_?"

Ehm, jangan tersinggung Akaba(ku) yang tampan, tapi diriku malah lebih memilih untuk bercerita seram daripada ide konyolmu itu.

Akaba pun mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal penuh cinta dari pemain _amefuto_ kelas atas. Selamat untuk Akaba!

Namun, tiba-tiba Sena bangkit dari tumpukan bantal yang juga mengenainya, "Oh ya Teman-teman! Bagaimana kalau kita lomba ngegombal saja?"

Semua pada saling pandang. Oke juga tuh ide si cebol!

"Sena, kau memang jenius!" Yamato menepuk bahu Sena yang langsung membuat Sena meliuk-liuk salah tingkah stadium Gelora Bung Karno, eh.

Kid mengelus dagunya yang berjanggut, "Tapi kita tak punya perempuan untuk dirayu di sini, bagaimana caranya?"

"Ngha~! Kita tak perlu perempuan karena kita punya Kakei di sini!" sorak Mizumachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kakei yang sudah bersemu merah.

Semua saling pandang sekali lagi, kali ini dengan wajah mesum.

"Ayo _All Star_ Sialan! Tangkap dia dan dandani menjadi wanita! Ya-Ha!" Hiruma memberi komando pada anak-anak buahnya yang memiliki derajat kegilaan sama dengan dirinya itu.

"TIDAK! KENAPA HARUS AKU?"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Kakei dan para _all star _mesum.

.

/~With You~/

.

Hom pim pa!

Berdasarkan hom pim pa yang baru saja dilakukan, Sena menjadi orang pertama yang merayu Kakei yang sudah didandani dengan rambut wig panjang, _make up_ tebal dan juga uhm, penyumpal dada. Mohon maaf kepada Kakei, yang tabah ya, Nak.

"Um ... umm ...," Sena dari tadi hanya bisa bergumam, pangling mungkin karena kecantikan sang Poseidon itu?

"Sena, ayo cepat!" semuanya pada tak sabar ingin menunggu giliran menggrepe, ehm maksud saya menggombali Kakei yang berkulit halus karena memakai lulur yang gambarnya putri raja, Purbasar*.

"Bapak kamu, ummm ... suka makan semur jengkol ya?"

"Kk ... kok tau?" Kakei menjawab dengan setengah malu-malu dan menahan ketawa.

"Soalnya aku sering ketemu di warteg—" dan Sena mendapat sambitan bantal dari penonton.

"Gagal! Sesuai kesepakatan, yang gagal mukanya harus dicoret dengan _lipstick_!" Heracles yang di sana bertindak sebagai wasit langsung mencap Sena gagal dan memberi kuasa penuh pada anak-anak yang lain untuk mencoret muka Sena.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" suara teriakan Sena menggema ke seluruh kamar hotel.

...

Orang kedua, Shin.

Shin lagi-lagi memasang pose andalannya 'memasang sarung tangan' sebelum memulai mencoba menggombal, "Kamu seperti alat latihan yang membuat diriku menjadi semakin kuat."

"Gagal!"

Bantal-bantal pun berjatuhan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya korban kedua.

...

Ketiga? Kid.

Kid beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Kakei, mengeratkan topi yang ia pakai ke depan lalu berkata, "Yareyareyare, Gadis cantik. Mau bermain _dart_ bersamaku?"

Kakei yang sepertinya mulai terbawa permainan konyol ini tersenyum angkuh, "Ih gak elit banget sih yaaa! Lagian siapa yang mau sama Situ, Om-Om?" perhatian! Itu Kakei loh yang ngomong!

Sebuah tombak besar dan panas menusuk tembus jantung Kid saat itu juga.

...

Achiles langsung bergaya pede begitu gilirannya datang, sambil menggigit sebatang mawar, ehm sepertinya lama-lama ia jadi terlihat mirip dengan si Taki idiot itu, "Hai Manis, kudengar hobimu berenang ya? Mungkin sesekali kamu harus mencoba berenang di kolam cintaku."

"Amit-amit, najis!" kali ini kembali penonton yang berkomentar.

Achiles cuma bisa pundung di pojokan sambil cakar-cakar dinding kamar hotel Hiruma.

...

Sekarang giliran Akaba si jago merah. Ups.

"Fuu ... alunan musikmu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini, Shun?" wooo! Langsung menyerang dengan nama kecil, pemirsa!

Author langsung teriak-teriak gaje bersama para fujo lainnya, anak-anak _all star _ yang lain cuma bisa cengo.

"Itu terlalu mesum!" dan Akaba pun tak luput dari serangan lemparan bantal dan coretan _lipstick_.

...

Siapa selanjutnya? Apa? Mau Monta? Nih!

"Mukyaaa! Kecantikanmu mengalihkan duniaku dari pisang, MAX!"

Monta yang sudah dandan keren masih saja tetap dicoret karena tampangnya yang tak keren, anak-anak _all star_ memang terlalu kejam.

...

Taka ...,

Meletakkan buku yang ia baca dan berjalan gontai seolah tak niat ke arah Kakei, "Bahkan karangan-karangan puitis sekelas Kahlil Gibran pun tak bisa melukiskan kecantikanmu."

Kakei pun dengan malas-malas menjawab, "Aku tak suka dengan pria kutu buku."

Taka hanya bisa bernapas lega mendengar jawaban dari Kakei, itu artinya ia tak disukai wanita jadi-jadian itu, namun yah Taka tetap mendapatkan coretan 'kasih sayang' dari yang lain.

...

"Kak Banba, sekarang giliranmu!" Sena yang wajahnya sudah penuh oleh coretan memperingatkan si botak akan gilirannya.

"Tidak, menggoda wanita tak sesuai dengan jiwaku."

"Dia bukan wanita, Botak Bodoh!" teriak penonton yang naik darah karena pernyataan si botak.

...

Kurita maju sambil nyengir aneh, "Bapak kamu tukang bakso ya?"

"Kok tau?" Kakei menjawab dengan dahi berkerut bingung, menerka gombalan apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kurita si gendut.

"Yaiyalah aku 'kan pelanggan—"

Hiruma menembakkan AK47nya ke Kurita, "Mati sana, Gendut Sialan!"

...

Ikyyuu tak jadi memberi komentar karena sudah tepar mimisan duluan melihat Kakei yang cantiknya menandingi wanita asli, terlebih ditambah lagi dengan penyumpal dada itu, semakin membuat Ikyyuu panas dingin dan kejang-kejang. _Poor _Ikyyuu.

Juga Otawara yang cuma bisa kentut tanpa ngegombal sudah diisolasi ke tempat yang lebih aman oleh semuanya. _Dobel-yu-si. _Singkatnya, WC.

Sakuraba dan Marco rela dicoret tanpa mencoba menggombal terlebih dahulu. Sakuraba tak diizinkan menggombal oleh kontrak Jaripro. Aneh? sangat. Sedangkan Marco katanya sih tak mau merayu wanita lain selain Himuro, sok _sweet_.

...

Mizumachi saat gilirannya langsung membuka baju dan memutar-mutarnya di atas kepala sendiri, "Nghaa Kakei! Tak ada yang menandingi kecantikanmu!"

Semua mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Standar."

...

Yamato tersenyum _absolut_, baru saja dia ingin membuka mulut untuk menggombal, Kakei langsung merapat padanya.

"Ya ya! Aku mau sama Situ!" _WHAT?_

Kali ini Kakei yang dilempari bantal.

...

Kotaro menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir warna pink, edisi gombal katanya.

"Gadis yang _smart_, bolehkah aku memiliki hubungan yang _smart_ denganmu?"

"Lo itu yang nggak _smart_, Bego." Lagi-lagi satu hentakan dari Kakei membuat seorang pria berak di celana dan pundung tujuh turunan. Hoek.

...

Riku melangkah percaya diri dan berdiri di sisi Kakei, "Hai, kamu nggak capek ya emangnya?"

Kakei melirik ke bawah karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang kontras itu, "Capek apa?"

"Capek mengitari pikiran dan hatiku tanpa henti."

Penonton pun tak bisa berkata-kata, mereka hanya bisa melemparkan sempak ke Riku dalam diam.

.

/~With You~/

.

**Kamar ngerumpi cewek.**

"Kayaknya di kamar cowok heboh banget yah, kita ke sana yuk, Kak Mamo, Kak Karin?" Suzuna yang mulai penasaran apa yang terjadi di kamar cowok menarik lengan dua anak cewek yang lain menuju kamar Hiruma.

.

/~With You~/

.

Akhirnya tiba orang yang ditunggu-tunggu! Eh tapi sepertinya dia bukan orang deh, melainkan raja setan yang tersesat ke bumi. Ya, pasti begitu. Terserah deh, yang penting sekarang gilirannya, giliran Hiruma Youichi untuk ngegombal, Boo!

Hiruma melepas tentengan AK47nya dan auranya langsung berubah, kemudian ia meraih tangan kanan Kakei yang kekar namun lembut itu, heh, "Oh Gadis Cantik, bolehkah aku yang hina ini mencium tanganmu yang begitu halus ini?" HOEK. HOEEEEKK. HOOOEEEEEKKK.

_**BRAK!**_

Bersamaan dengan pintu kamar hotel yang dibuka, muncul tiga perempuan dengan wajah super shock tanpa dibuat-buat. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan mereka terhidang pemandangan seorang wanita yang sebenarnya jadi-jadian namun cantik sedang dipegang tangannya oleh seorang pria setan yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencium tangan wanita itu.

Para lelaki yang tadi muntah gara-gara kalimat Hiruma langsung cengo, kemudian memulai muntah part II.

Kakei langsung mati kaku dan malu setengah hidup bersatu padu.

Hiruma hanya tertawa setan.

Sedangkan saya sendiri tak bisa mengekspresikan wajah sendiri untuk saat seperti ini. Pokoknya kacau. Balau.

.

/~With You~/

.

**Kamar Akaba, lantai 50.**

"Hayato-_kun_, kamu tadi kena coret karena permainan yang kalian mainkan itu juga ya?" Karin bertanya pada Akaba yang sedang sibuk mencuci mukanya yang terkena _lipstick_ gara-gara permainan laknat mereka tadi.

"Ya, sedikit." Jawab Akaba setelah selesai mencuci muka dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk.

"Hm, baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku, selamat tidur, Hayato -_kun_."

"Tunggu, Karin!" Akaba menahan lengan gadisnya itu, "Fuu ... kenapa tak tidur di sini saja? Kasurnya cukup untuk dua orang kok," Astaga Akaba! Teganya kau berkata hal semesum itu pada Karin?

"Ha-Hayato_-kun_!" Karin langsung ber_blushing_ ria, "Itu 'kan tidak boleh, ka-kau tau tahu 'kan?" Karin benar-benar gelagapan atas tingkah pacarnya itu.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak boleh? Bukannya wajar seorang cowok ingin bersama lebih lama dengan kekasihnya? Melewati malam dengan nada yang indah bersama?" nada suara Akaba terdengar agak kesal, namun tetap saja ia mengatakan hal mesum tingkat dewa dengan santainya, minta digeplak sandal masjid.

"Tapi itu ...,"

Akaba mengambil ujung kepangan rambut Karin dan mengecupnya lembut, "Fuu ... apa kau tak percaya padaku, Karin Sayang?"

Lutut Karin langsung lemas, ia tak bisa menahan gejolak dari dalam dirinya, ia begitu percaya pada pangeran merahnya itu, namun di sisi lain ia tahu hal itu tetap saja tak benar. Namun yah, dia memang terlalu lemah terhadap pria tampan itu. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan setuju.

Dan dengan senyuman mengembang dan wajah secerah mentari, Akaba merangkul Karin menuju kamar tidur mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC DENGAN MESUMNYA XDb~**

* * *

Mau lanjutin dan naik rate? atau

Mau lanjutin tanpa naik rate?

Mau bikin Akaba putus sama Karin? *plakk*

Mau cerita yang lebih mesum lagi? atau

Mau bejek-bejek dan bunuh author?

SAMPAIKAN LEWAT REVIEW~! XD

* * *

A/N:

Halooooow! Hai! MUEHEHEHEHE ada yang kangen? Yang kangen ayo teriak yang keras! Lebih kencang lagi! Lebih lagi! Ayo kita nyanyi iwak peyek! *plakk*

Bersua lagi yah dengan author gaje ini. Silakan dimaki-maki, aku ikhlas~ XDb

Betewe ngomong-ngomong fict ini hancur banget yak! Gajenya melebihi tingkat dewa! XD lagi pula garingnya kerasa banget deh, pas bagian ngegombal juga -_- maaf ya readers T.T

Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih masih ada yang mau baca + review fict gaje ini. Kepada **LalaNur Aprilia, Carnadeite,** **Hana Suzuran, Siebte Gloxinia dan sasoyouichi** terima kasih sudah mau nyempati review!dan juga kepada kamu semua terima kasih banyak! :3

Kepada _readers_ yang nungguin multichap lain mungkin harap bersabar saja yah, plot udah ada kok, yah tinggal sesi pemolesan yang memakan waktu satu abad ._.d

Trus kepada LalaNur Aprilia, bikin account dong! Jadikan nggak susah menghubungi kayak gini ._. nomor hape bakal kukasih kalau kamu udah punya account dan nge-PM aku Muahahahaha *dilemparbata* #berasapentinggitu #abaikansajapesanini

Kritik? Saran? Apa pun silakan melalui PM maupun review ya! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Warning: semi-AU, crackpair, OOC, typos, abalism**

* * *

**Kamar cewek**

Mamori yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah membereskan kamar Hiruma yang amat berantakan disebabkan permainan gombalan gila para _all star_ bingung mendapati Suzuna hanya sendirian di kamar mereka, "Suzuna_-chan_, apa Karin-_san_ sudah kembali?"

Suzuna mengangkat bahunya sebelum menjawab, "Belum, dari tadi aku di sini sendirian. Mungkin dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, Kak Mamo."

"Bagitukah?" Mamori kurang yakin atas dugaan Suzuna. Dia rasa Karin pasti akan kembali ke kamar mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba rambut antena milik Suzuna bergerak-gerak, "Atau mungkin dia ke kamar Akaba dan tidur bersama? Hihihihihi." Ujarnya dengan nada dan wajah yang jahil.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Suzuna-_chan_." Mamori _sweatdrop_ mendengar dugaan Suzuna yang kedua. Tak tahu jika dugaan itu tepat sasaran.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Karin ….

Hayo hayo yang mikir mereka akan melakukan adegan rate-M hayo angkat tangan! Fufu.

.

/~With You~/

.

**Kamar Akaba**

"Hayato-_kun_, aku sudah tidak kuat …." Suara Karin sudah tidak terlalu keluar lagi karena dirinya sudah terlalu capek. _What?_ Capek? Capeeeekkk?

"Fuu … Karin, sebentar lagi." Akaba yang agaknya masih bersemangat tak ingin membiarkan gadisnya itu untuk beristirahat.

"Tapi …."

"Ayolah Karin, konser dangdutnya tinggal setengah jam lagi kok. Temani aku sebentar lagi ya?"

Meeh, lagi nonton konser dangdut _live _di tivi mereka. Jadi tujuan Akaba sebenarnya mengajak Karin untuk tidur di kamarnya supaya ia punya teman begadang sampai pagi ternyata. Aduh plis deh ya Mas rambut merah dengan model kaki laba-laba, emang masih jaman ngajak cewek dangdutan?

Nah, nah, ayo siapa yang tadi udah mikir macam-macam? Tenang ajah, aku bersama kalian kok. Kekeke.

Karin hanya mengangguk dan tak lama kemudian ia malah tertidur di sebelah Akaba yang masih asik dengan konser dangdutnya. Hebat tuh Mbak Karin, bisa tidur di antara suara riuh gendang gitu. Ah udah deh, paling sampai pagi mereka nggak bakal berbuat sesuatu yang di luar batas wajar kok, sungguh. Palingan cuma Akaba yang makin ngebesarin volume tivinya. Sampai suara maksimal.

_**Kala kupandang kerlip bintang nun jauh disana**_

AYO SEMUA! JEMPOL DIGOYANG!

.

/~With You~/

.

Pagi-pagi buta, sebagai orang yang paling rajin di antara semua _all star_, Banba sudah mandi dan bersiap untuk _breakfast_ di lantai satu. Padahal belum tentu koki hotelnya udah masak jam segitu. Dasar si botak aja yang kerajinan banget jadi orang.

Begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan kamar Akaba, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat orang yang membuka pintu kamar seberang itu bukanlah Akaba, melainkan _quarterback_ Teikoku, Karin. Manalagi si Karin keluarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan gitu tanpa sisiran, makin _shock_ lah ia pagi-pagi buta gini.

"KARIN?" Banba tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas apa yang ia saksikan kini.

Karin malah sama sekali tak bingung mengapa Banba sekaget itu, gadis itu malah berwajah biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah Banba hanya kaget karena kecantikannya. Apaan.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Banba-_san_." Sapa gadis berkepang itu sambil membungkuk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" ah si Banba mah, basa-basi dulu kek.

"Aku ingin mencari sisir untuk merapikan rambutku yang berantakan karena Hayato-_kun_ tadi malam, dia kasar sekali." Karin mengeluh sambil memegangi kepangan rambutnya yang kusut. Ya iyalah gimana nggak kusut? Setiap Karin ketahuan tertidur, Akaba akan menarik-narik rambut gadisnya kesal. Nggak nyangka Akaba bisa berbuat kekanakan begitu, pasti Kotaro si _kicker _sok_ smart_ itu yang ngajarin hal itu ke dia. Putusin aja deh Mbak, eh.

Tapi kalimat itu malah terdengar lain di telinga Banba, jelaslah, siapa yang bisa berpikir jernih kalau udah liat cewek keluar dari kamar cowok pagi-pagi begini, sekali pun orang itu Banba yang tenang.

"KALIAN SUDAH BERBUAT MESUM YA?" teriakan Banba menggema sampai keluar angkasa. Nggak yakin deh nanti itu pita suara masih bisa dipakai lagi atau tidak.

.

/~With You~/

.

Jadilah ada sidang dadakan dibuka pagi-pagi begitu, dengan tersangka pria berambut merah, saksi pria tanpa rambut dan yang berperan sebagai korban adalah wanita berkepang.

Sidang dipimpin oleh hakim Hiruma Youichi yang agung, juri sidang, Marco dan jaksa penuntut umum, Yamato Takeru. _All star_ lain cuma menjadi pembela dan penonton setia, maklumlah masih pake piyama, mana iler masih bertengger di tempatnya lagi. Ieuh.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?" Musashi yang baru bangun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

/~With You~/

.

"Saudara Akaba Hayato, apa yang sudah Anda lakukan tadi malam dengan Saudari Karin? Apa benar kalian tidur sekamar?" Yamato langsung mencerca Akaba dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Nggak yakin itu pertanyaan benar-benar didasarkan atas tuntutan profesionalitas atau cuma pertanyaan dari dasar hati yang cemburu. Uhuk.

Akaba mengejreng gitarnya, "Fuu … itu benar, kami tidur sekamar. Tapi sungguh tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok." Dengan tenang ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Yamato dengan jujur.

Achilles yang masih mengenakan piyama dan berperan sebagai penonton langsung menuding Akaba, "Bohong! Pasti dia sudah memaksa Karin untuk tidur dengannya dan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Karinku!" hah? Karinku? Nggak salah tuh, Mas Achilles?

_**TOK TOK TOK!**_

Hiruma memukul-mukul meja hakimnya dengan memanfaatkan sesuatu yang ada di sekitar sana, _highheels_nya Mamori. Mana itu _highheels import _langsung dari Cibaduyut lagi. Mamori yang kesal hanya bisa gigit-gigit kepala Hiruma dari belakang. Wiiiiii.

"Kekekeke, pagi-pagi begini aku hanya dibangunkan karena masalah sepele seperti ini? Kalian akan menyesal karena membangunkan setan dari tidurnya!"

Tiba-tiba hawa langsung berubah jadi semakin dingin dan azan subuh berkumandang. Langsunglah tubuh Hiruma terbakar, eh, nggak kok. Hiruma dan diikuti _all star_ lainnya buru-buru ngambil wudhu dan salat berjamaah, wah Alhamdulillah ya.

.

/~With You~/

.

Seusai shalat berjamaah, masih lengkap dengan sarung dan pecinya Hiruma kembali membuka sidang yang penting nggak, nggak penting banget tersebut.

"Baiklah, daripada memperpanjang durasi sidang sialan ini, mari kita lihat saja rekaman CCTV kamar Akaba! Ya-ha!" dasar setan gila satu ini, baru selesai salat langsung mengumpat sana-sini, haih. Setelah Hiruma berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba muncul saja di hadapan mereka rekaman CCTV kamar Akaba dalam format 3 dimensi. Canggih eui!

"EH, INI KONSER DANGGUT _LIVE_ KEMAREN YA? IHHH, AKABA TEGA YA NGGAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK KITA!" begitulah komentar pertama dari mereka semua, dasar sakit.

.

/~With You~/

.

Setelah menonton rekaman video tersebut, mereka semua cuma manggut-manggut. Hanya sedikit _shock_ sih pas lihat bagian Akaba narik-narik rambutnya Karin sambil terus goyang gergaji. Aih pait.

Hiruma malah sibuk mencatat hal tersebut di otaknya, lumayan buat bahan ancaman baru untuk si mata merah sialan, pikirnya. Setelah itu barulah ia kembali menjadi hakim yang berwibawa, wii, bawa senapan. Wii, ngunyah permen karet.

"Bagaimana juri?" tanyanya pada Marco yang dari tadi sibuk _searching_ di google lirik lagu kopi dangdut, lumayan buat joget kesehatan jasmani.

Marco yang merasa jiwanya terpanggil, ehm, meletakkan BeBenya yang ternyata sedang pending, sebel yaaa?

"Uhm, dengan bukti yang ada, menurutku tersangka bebas atas segala tuntutan." Ucap Marco dengan wii, bawa colanya.

Hiruma mengangguk seolah mengerti, padahal kayaknya enggak, "Sesuai dengan keputusan juri, Saudara Hayato Akaba dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan bebas dari segala tuntutan. Sidang ditutup, saatnya kita sarapan!"

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Dan kali ini sepatu _boot _Kid yang menjadi korban keganasan sang hakim. Oh Hiruma, dirimu suka maling sepatu orang ternyata.

.

/~With You~/

.

"Sarapan kita pagi ini? Ng? _This is a pen_?" Sena mencoba membaca menu sarapan pagi hotel mereka, namun sayang, tulisan papannya menggunakan huruf sansekerta, eh maksud saya huruf _alphabet_. Entah bagaimana caranya semua _alphabet_ ia baca _This is a pen, amazing_ sekali.

"Na-na-na," eits, Suzuna bukannya latihan ambil suara, tapi dia sedang mencoba membaca menu tersebut, dengan mengeja tentunya.

"Nasi goreng." Dengan lancar tanpa hambatan macet ala jalan tol Riku membaca tulisan menu tersebut. Walau pun sama-sama bertubuh cebol, terbuktilah derajat IQ dan tampang itu berbanding lurus di dunia _Eyeshield._ _Good job_, Murata dan Inagaki sensei!

"Nasi goreng? Belum pernah dengar." Sahut Monta dan Ikkyu jujur. Halah, kalau semur jengkol pasti pernah dengar 'kan kalian berdua? Lagaknya nggak kenal nasi goreng ….

"Makanan dari Indonesia, bukan?" Kotaro mencoba menebak-nebak, tumben nih si Elvis nyasar pinter.

"Indonesia? Ah, aku jadi ingin makan rendang!" aih Sakuraba, ini bukan restoran Padang, loh.

"Sudah, sudah, kita makan dulu saja, ya? Baru nanti komentarnya." Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk mereka semua, otomatis semua langsung berbaris rapi, nunggu jatah sembako.

.

/~With You~/

.

"Hei, Sena!" Ikkyu menyipak kaki Sena yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sena yang tengah asik mengunyah nasi gorengnya menjadi tersedak, "Benda hijau ini apa sih namanya? Enak banget!"

Oh, ternyata Ikkyu cuma mau tanya tentang benda hijau kecil yang tedapat di nasi gorengnya itu, dan apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Itu pete loh, pete.

"Hah?" Sena yang baru saja selamat dari bahaya tersedak hanya bisa berhah-hah ria. Soalnya dia juga nggak tau benda hijau itu apa, "Oh itu? Kukira itu adalah bumbu masakan, jadi aku tak memakannya."

Sakuraba yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung menjelaskan, agaknya pemuda ini adalah seorang pecinta makanan asal Indonesia, aih si ganteng ini mah, "Itu namanya petai. Memang bumbu masakan kok, Sena. Tetapi boleh dimakan. Rasanya enak, namun …."

"Salah satu penyebab bau mulut." Sambung Hiruma santai.

Setelah ini dipastikan para _all star_ akan langsung menggosok gigi dan cuci mulut pake lystherin*. Gak _level_ lah tampan-tampan masa bau mulut, ya nggak?

.

/~With You~/

.

"Hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya Ikkyu yang menyeret-nyeret badannya yang berat karena kekenyangan.

"Ih, Ikkyu! Jauh-jauh dong! Bau pete nih!" Suzuna yang berada di dekat Ikkyu langsung mengambil jarak terjauh yang ia bisa. Agaknya karena makan pete terlalu banyak, _mouthwash_ pun jadi angkat tangan menghapus bau mulut Ikkyu. Yang sabar ya, Nak.

"Bwahahahaha, ada yang bilang bau?" dan Otawara yang pantatnya sensitif dengan kata-kata bau langsung kentut sembarangan. Bersatulah aromanya dengan aroma 'sedap' mulut Ikkyu. Mereka yang lain langsung memakai masker yang entah didapat darimana. Dari kantong Doraemon masing-masing kali.

"Hari ini bebas."

"Eh?" semua melirik pada orang yang berkata tadi, Hiruma. Tanpa ada konfirmasi sekali lagi karena takut jika setan itu berubah pikiran, mereka semua langsung ngacir berhamburan sesuka mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau baik, Hiruma?" Hanya Mamori yang tinggal dengannya, semua sudah pada sibuk sendiri. Aih aih, setia nih ceritanya, Mbak _Manager_?

Hiruma meletupkan permen karetnya menanggapi pertanyaan Mamori yang terkesan menyindir, "Keh, hei _Manager_ Sialan! Apa kau punya waktu luang? Bagaimana jika kita _free day_ juga?" kini wajah komandan setan itu dihiasi _evil smirk_ khas dirinya.

"NO." Mamori tentunya tak akan termakan jebakan setannya itu.

"Kekekekekeke!"

.

/~With You~/

.

_Free day?_ Harusnya mencar-mencar gitu 'kan? Tapi ini kok mereka malah jalan ramai-ramai ke arah yang sama? Mana jalannya satu baris lagi, menuhin satu jalan. Eh, bahkan sang komandan setan, Hiruma, juga ikutan. Aneh sekali.

"Kok kita malah jalan sama-sama kayak gini sih?" Monta yang baru sadar kalau mereka semua berjalan ke arah yang sama langsung protes.

Sena celingak-celinguk menghadap ke kiri dan kanannya memperhatikan sekitar, "Iya juga ya …." Baru sadar dia.

Akaba membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Fuu … Lihat? Saat berjalan beriringan seperti ini kita semakin mirip _boyband_ 'kan?"

"Mana ada _boyband_ yang anggotanya _freak_ semua seperti ini?" keluh Riku yang diam-diam sebenarnya mendukung Akaba untuk membentuk sebuah _boyband_, Riku … kau?

"_Free day_ ini sepertinya dikarenakan Tuan Hiruma sendiri tidak tahu ingin mengajak kita kemana, menurutku." Marco mencoba untuk beragumen dan yang lainnya pun mengangguk setuju. Hiruma sendiri malah ikut-ikutan ngangguk juga. Baru tahu kalau setan ini bisa kehabisan akal juga.

"Ah, sepertinya aku punya ide kita harus kemana!" Yamato berseru, ada bohlam keluar dari kepalanya yang berambut liar dengan wajah ganteng itu, jangan-jangan itu kepala ajaib bisa ngeluarin bohlam, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

Bukannya malah menanggapi dengan kata iya atau tidak, mereka malah langsung berlari ke arah yang mereka anggap pantai. Orang-orang ganteng tersesat sesekali boleh lah yaa.

.

/~With You~/

.

Berbagai parasol warna-warni bertebaran di pantai yang kala itu sedang lumayan ramai. Anak-anak _all star_ yang hanya berbekal niat ke pantai pun menjadi iri, dengki, keki, jomblo. Haih.

"Harusnya kita siap-siap dulu ya kalau mau pergi liburan gini …." Suara Kakei terdengar tidak bersemangat. Ah, dewa Poseidon memang suka sekali bermain di pantai ya, tapi gimana cara mau main di pantai kalau baju renang aja nggak bawa? Masa mau pakai _boxer_ doang? Ih, nggak lepel lah yaw!

_**BRRMMM**_

Entah bagaimana caranya, di depan mereka sudah ada truk besar dengan warna merah menyala. Semua langsung menjauh menyelamatkan diri masing-masing kalau nggak mau nyawa melayang karena ditabrak truk, cara mati yang sangat tidak elit. Ah, taulah, ini pasti kerjaan 'orang itu', itu tuh yang giginya taring semua.

"YA-HA!" tuh 'kan memang 'orang itu' atau malah bisa kita sebut dengan 'setan itu'?

"Hiruma apa-apan ini?" yee Mamori si _manager _sewot. Apa-apaan? Udah jelas itu tuh truk Mbak, nggak liat apa? Matanya minus ya?

Seolah-olah mengerti atau hanya sok mengerti mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam truk, meninggalkan Mamori yang menghardik Hiruma dan setan itu hanya menutup telinganya santai.

Dan ada apakah gerangan yang berada di dalam truk itu? Hingga membuat para _all star _berjingkrakan layaknya kuda lumping? Mari kita tengok … oh, ada baju renang, parasol, tikar, dan ruang ganti. Intinya perlengkapan bermain di pantai untuk mereka semua. Hiruma, dirimu benar-benar pandai mengambil hati anak-anak polos itu.

.

/~With You~/

.

Semuanya sudah tukar baju dengan baju renang sesuai selera masing-masing, yang cowok-cowok sudah mengenakan celana renangnya dan mereka _top-less_ membuat mimisan yang ngetik. Yang cewek-cewek pun sudah memakai bikini membuat mimisan yang cowok-cowok.

Eh, aku tadi bilang mereka semua udah ganti baju? Sepertinya ada yang salah di sini, soalnya masih ada seorang lagi yang ragu-ragu untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Fuu … Karin, kenapa belum buka baju?" ehm, Akaba kesini sebentar, kurasa kalimat yang kamu keluarkan tadi itu terlalu keluar jalur. Jika kamu mengulangi lagi aku tak bisa jamin jika ada pembaca yang protes karena ketampananmu, eh.

"A-aku, aku tak bisa berenang, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mengganti bajuku …." Karin tadi hampir saja salah pengertian dengan kalimat Akaba barusan, tuh kau dengar Akaba? Bahkan Karin pun hampir salah paham!

"Ikut aku." Dan Akaba pun menarik tangan gadisnya itu dengan lembut masuk ke truk yang tadi di bawa Hiruma.

Antena kepala Suzuna bergerak-gerak, cari frekuensi radio mungkin, "Jangan-jangan Akaba mau bantuin Karin pakai bikini? Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Ya enggak mungkin lah!" semuanya memandang Suzuna jijik, padahal di otak sendiri pun mikir yang lebih dari itu, yeee!

.

/~With You~/

.

Harapan kalian sirna kalau mau liat Karin pakai bikini, begitu juga harapan Achilles dan harapan Yamato walau pun sedikit, juga semua harapan anak cowok yang sebenarnya juga rada tertarik sama Karin, yah soalnya si Akaba bukannya menyuruh Karin ganti baju pakai bikini malah ngasih baju renang ala penyelam, mana panjang tangan lagi.

Semua yang tadi rada-rada berharap jadi sok cuek-cuek bebek, hanya Achilles saja yang terang-terangan mengumpat ke Akaba, sedangkan si merah cuma tersenyum menang sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

Ah, Akaba benar-benar menjaga gadisnya, manis sekali.

.

/~With You~/

.

Makhluk-makhluk yang mencintai air seperti Mizumachi dan Kakei langsung terjun ke alam mereka, air laut. Beberapa yang lainnya seperti Banba, Otawara dan Kotaro pun menyusul. Shin malah sampai lomba renang dengan Mizumachi.

Sena, Riku, Monta dan Sakuraba memilih untuk bermain voli pantai. Kid dan Tetsuma pun tak ingin kalah unjuk gigi atas kekompakan mereka. Asal jangan unjuk keidiotan ajalah.

Taka dan Musashi bermain shogi di depan truk Hiruma sambil berteduh. Nah, ngapain jauh-jauh ke pantai, Mas?

Di pasir pantai Hiruma terlihat sedang membuat sebuah benteng, bukannya istana pasir. Sedangkan Mamori dan Suzuna bekerja sama untuk membuat istana pasir impian mereka yang indah. Kurita malah lebih aneh lagi, dia berencana membuat _hamburger_ dari pasir … semoga jika sudah selesai ia tak akan memakan karyanya itu, semoga.

Yamato dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan sesama pengunjung pantai, tapi anehnya Sakuraba malahan tidak dikejar-kejar para fansnya. Mungkin karena Sakuraba memakai celana renang warna pink dengan motif kelinci jadinya cewek-cewek itu udah il'feel duluan. _Great tactic, Bro!_ Sedangkan Achilles yang dari tadi mati-matian tepe-tepe di depan para perempuan itu hanya mendapat balasan dengusan sebal dari mereka, kasian.

Heracles sama Otawara malah tanding sumo, Marco yang lagi menganggur jadi wasit pertandingan dadakan mereka. Cowok-cowok di sekitar pantai pun berkumpul untuk menonton pertandingan sumo abal itu.

Yah, sepertinya semua orang sangat menikmati keadaan pantai, apalagi tuh yang lagi berduan duduk di batu karang sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda, Akaba sama Karin. Eh salah, kayaknya mereka duduk bertiga tuh sama selingkuhan Akaba, gitarnya.

"Fuu … Karin, sesekali tampaknya kita harus pergi berdua saja ya?" Akaba semakin merapatkan dirinya ke Karin, entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan si merah mesum ini lakukan.

Karin menatap Akaba yang berada di sampingnya dengan malu-malu, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Dahi Akaba berkerenyit, "Kenapa? Sepertinya kamu sedang tidak bersemangat …." Akaba meraih pipi gadisnya itu semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Ah, pipi Karin langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam, sepertinya ia masih belum terbiasa untuk sedekat ini dengan Akaba, pangerannya.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang kamu berada di sini Hayato_-kun_, aku merasa dua hari ini aku hanya bermimpi, mimpi panjang yang indah …."

Akaba tersenyum, menggoda iman siapa saja yang melihat senyumnya itu, "Fuu … Mimpi?" pria itu pun memindahkan gitar yang tadi ia pangku lalu menjangkau helai-helai poni Karin dan menyematkannya di telinga gadis itu, "Jika kamu benar-benar merasa ini hanya mimpi mengapa tak kita buktikan saja dengan berciuman?"

Siapa gadis yang tak akan berdebar hebat jika Akaba berkata seperti itu padanya? Begitu pula Karin, gadis pemilik hati Akaba kini. Bahkan mungkin ia hampir pingsan jika Akaba tak cepat menciumnya lembut, atau malah ia akan segera pingsan setelah ciuman mereka itu usai? Terserahlah, yang penting akhirnya Akaba bisa menciumnya tanpa diganggu. Tanpa diganggu?

"Psstt … jangan dorong-dorong! Nanti mereka bisa tahu!" para _all _star heboh mengintip dari balik batu karang, sambil senyam-senyum gaje. Diganggu sih enggak, diintipin sih iya!

.

/~With You~/

.

Tepat di beranda sebelah kolam renang hotel kini sudah tertata sebuah meja lengkap dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Lampu neon kuning menghiasi sudut-sudut kolam, membentuk warna oranye yang romantis saat cahaya tersebut terbiaskan air dari kolam renang. Mawar merah dan beberapa lilin menambah hiasan sekitar dan tak lupa pula menghias meja itu.

Jadi rencananya malam ini Akaba akan _candlelight dinner_ dengan kekasihnya, Karin. Semua _all star_ berencana untuk tak menganggu acara dua sejoli itu, tapi tentu saja mereka tetap mengintip, mengintip bukanlah suatu kegiatan yang menganggu menurut mereka. Cerdas sekali!

Akaba sudah siap dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan tak lupa dengan kegantengannya, menanti Karin di meja makan yang dipersiapkan oleh pegawai hotel tempat mereka menginap itu. Sementara Karin sepertinya masih sibuk berdandan dibantu oleh Mamori dan Suzuna. Sepertinya mereka akan mempermak Karin sesuka hati mereka.

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

Langkah kaki berbalut _highheels_ putih mendekat ke arah Akaba, tanpa Akaba lihat pun dia sudah tahu siapa pemilik kaki yang melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang itu, ya itu dia, perempuan yang sedari tadi ia nanti.

Pria laba-laba itu mendongakkan kepalanya pelan dan benar saja ia mendapati Karinnya itu dalam balutan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah marun, warna kesukaan Akaba. Rambut Karin yang panjang itu pun disanggul ke atas oleh Mamori menampakkan dengan jelas bahu Karin, Akaba tertegun sejenak melihat penampilan Karin malam ini.

Untuk sesaat dia benar-benar terpana, gadis yang disukainya memakai baju berwarna kesukaannya. _Perfect _sekali!

Karin tersenyum, Akaba membalas senyum Karin. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, mungkin saling mengagumi ketampanan dan kecantikan pasangan masing-masing. Lama mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya Sena menjadi korban untuk diutus oleh para _all star_ mengantarkan gitar kesayangan Akaba pada pria itu.

Kini gitar sudah berada di tangan Akaba, harusnya pria itu menyanyikan suatu tembang romantis bukan? Ya, itu yang akan dilakukannya, dipegangnya gitar yang tadi diberikan Sena dan sebelum memulai lagunya Akaba menatap lekat-lekat perempuan yang duduk diseberangnya itu dengan tatapan cinta dan kemudian memetik gitar, mulai bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya yang memabukkan.

.

/~With You~/

.

Malam itu semua orang terbuai akan cinta dan suara merdu Akaba, Kotaro yang bahkan biasanya marah-marah waktu mendengar Akaba bernyanyi pun tak terdengar suaranya. Semua orang benar-benar terlarut akan yang namanya cinta, Hiruma pun juga sedikit terlihat agak _mellow_. Waw.

Semua orang di sana pun berharap agar waktu berhenti dan tentu saja itu harapan yang sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin saja jika kau punya doraemon.

.

/~With You~/

.

_Shinkansen_ menuju Tokyo sebentar lagi akan berangkat, seperti dulu saat tim Teikoku akan pergi kembali ke Osaka, kini saat _all star_ akan kembali ke Tokyo mereka berpamitan dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada tim Teikoku Alexanders.

Kurita lagi-lagi menangis keras-keras, dia benci sekali perpisahan, sebagian orang di sana pun menahan tangis karena merasakan hal yang sama, sungguh siapakah yang menyukai sebuah perpisahan?

Untuk itulah Hiruma dengan cepat mendorong Kurita untuk masuk dalam _shinkansen_ agar tak menangis lagi, walaupun memang Hiruma melakukannya dengan agak kasar tapi ia sungguh memiliki niat yang baik.

Masalahnya adalah cara yang sama tak akan berefek pada pria itu, Akaba Hayato. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam sambil menatap Karin yang tengah menangis sesegukkan di hadapannya. Ia tak memeluk apalagi membelai lembut gadis itu, ia hanya ingin membiarkan Karin melepaskan rasa sedihnya sejenak.

Kereta super cepat itu akan benar-benar berangkat sebentar lagi. Semua _all star_ sudah berada di dalam kereta, tapi Akaba masih berada di luar dan belum ada satu pun kata-kata perpisahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Melihat hal itu Kotaro yang notabene merupakan sahabat dan rivalnya merasa tak tega juga, "Kau boleh pindak ke Teikoku kalau kau mau, Gitar _Otaku_!" ia mencoba mengikhlaskan Akaba untuk pindah ke Teikoku agar bisa bersama Karin.

Akaba menggeleng pelan, akhirnya dibawanya Karin ke dalam pelukan, sambil berbisik padanya agar tak seorang pun dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya pada gadis itu. Karin tersenyum walaupun masih dengan air mata menghiasi wajahnya, dilepasnya pelukan Akaba perlahan dan kemudian mendorong pelan pria merah itu untuk masuk ke dalam _shinkansen_ dan sesaat kemudian pintu _shinkansen _tertutup lalu kereta itu mulai beranjak meninggalkan stasiun. Meninggalkan sejuta kenangan dan perasaan mereka.

Karin hanya bisa menatap nanar kereta yang sudah tak tampak lagi itu, ia sudah tak menangis lagi. Yamato yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Yamato-_kun_," ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa.

Yamato pun tersenyum lega, "Boleh aku tahu apa yang ia bisikkan padamu?"

Karin menggeleng, "Untuk itulah ia berbisik, agar hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya." Dan kemudian ia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bisikan pangeran merahnya.

.

/~With You~/

.

"_Senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Karinku. Melodimu begitu indah. Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta lagi pada Kaisar itu, bersabarlah karena aku akan melamarmu setelah kita tamat kuliah."_

_._

_._

_._

"—_dan setelah itu kita buat anak yang banyak."_

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

A/N: Haloooooo! Apa kabar? XD udah lama juga enggak update gara-gara UKK u,u tapi selama liburan aku akan berusaha menyicil hutang fictku! ._.d

Akhirnya ini fict complete juga! Dan oh lihat! Pada bagian akhir humor mendadak lenyap dan digantikan dengan romance yang abal u,u

Apakah romancenya terkesan memaksa? Maaf ya u,u

Maaf jika kurang memuaskan kalian, tapi aku berusaha agar Akaba tak terlalu ngenes di fict ini XD

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review, **LalaNur Aprilia****, ****Carnadeite****, ****Hana Suzuran****, ****Siebte Gloxinia****, ****sasoyouichi****, ****Moku-Chan****, ****YuraKudoKiddo****. **Review lagi ya! #eh

**Kepada kalian semua yang udah mau nyempatin baca juga terima kasih banyak!**

Okeh, silakan request, silakan berikan pendapat atas fict ini, silakan saran, silakan caci dan silakan protes di review yah!


End file.
